


A Pretty Present In Chains

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Begging, Bloodplay, Captivity, M/M, Manipulative Theo, Oral Sex, Ownership, Public Hand Jobs, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo enjoys having a pet in his basement. Derek, on the other hand, doesn't appreciate being taken prisoner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pretty Present In Chains

There were a lot of things about Derek Hale that Theo liked to admire - his handsome face and his chiselled abs being just two examples - but his determination and belief that his friends hadn’t forgotten about him was definitely the chimera’s favorite. He’d had Derek locked up in his basement for months now, enchantments keeping the room’s existence and its inhabitant a secret from the rest of Beacon Hills. As far as McCall’s pack knew, Derek had left town after Mexico and was too busy living his life to get in contact with any of them.

Honestly Theo loved how goddamn clueless everybody in this town was. Scott was a moron who would lie down and accept anything. He hadn’t even questioned Theo’s sudden return, he’d accepted him with open arms and made himself so easy to manipulate. He was a little too pretty and pure for Theo's tastes but he was sure that he'd find some entertainment in Scott given time.

Stiles was a lot harder to get around. Theo had known that the boy would go snooping which was why he’d hired a witch to place an enchantment over the door to the basement, hiding it from everybody but himself and the witch. When he invited Scott and Stiles over to his place in a bid to make them trust him, he was sure to leave them alone for several minutes just so Stiles could snoop around as he was no doubt desperate to do. They had passed the basement door without ever suspecting that there was something hidden there.

That hadn’t stopped Derek from screaming himself hoarse though. Theo wasn’t the type of person to use a gag, he wanted to hear every bit of misery and pain he caused on a person. The moment Derek had realized his friends were in the house he’d started to scream, desperate to get their attention. Only Theo could hear him though and he lapped it all up, enjoying the increasing desperation in Derek’s voice the longer he screamed. It continued even after Scott and Stiles had left and by the time Theo finally descended into the basement that night Derek’s voice was hoarse and broken. All he could do was whimper as Theo dragged his claws along the tender skin, licking up the blood as it trickled out. Derek had squirmed and cried but that did nothing to deter him. In fact, it made the situation a whole lot sweeter for Theo.

 

Even after months in capture, Derek was rebellious. Theo had decided to give him a little bit of freedom around six weeks. That freedom was of course limited to the basement but at least he was released from his chains. He made sure his prisoner was fed and kept healthy. He was even so kind as to provide weights to make sure Derek kept up his strength although there was only so much he could achieve on the diet Theo kept him on. He wasn’t about to let his prisoner overpower him, after all.

But then Derek decided that no, freedom was too much for him, and tried to escape. He had smashed a free weight against the side of Theo’s head and had made a desperate bid for the staircase but the enchantment kept him trapped there long enough for Theo to recover and force him back into the chains.

“I was trying to be nice, you know,” he muttered as he tightened the bonds around Derek’s wrists, enjoying the other’s grunts in pain at the tightness. The older male spat in his face in return. He’d earned a swift claw to the cheek for that and Theo watched in pleasure as the blood started to drip down from the slice. Derek flinched away as Theo stepped into his personal space and ran his tongue along his cheek, savoring the taste of the blood on his tongue. He had quite the appetite for it now and Derek was just so pretty when he bled.

“Go to hell,” Derek growled, his voice weak and betraying the deathly glare he shot at the chimera. To his credit, Theo just laughed as he leaned in, all but pressing his body against Derek’s naked frame as he leaned closer to the man’s ear.

“I’ll be sure to drag you with me,” he warned, a dangerous look in his eyes. Derek glanced away and fell silent.

 

Outside of the basement, Theo’s life flourished. It had taken time but he’d finally won Stiles over. In fact, he’d done such a good job that he practically had the other male eating out of the palm of his hand whether he’d admit it or not. Being sarcastic and mean was just Stiles’ front now because Theo could easily tell just how badly the boy wanted him. He had great pleasure in resting his palm over Stiles’ crotch whenever they sat together at lunch, his indecent action hidden by the table. Scott and Lydia were totally clueless as Theo continued to massage Stiles’ bulge, leaving the boy totally silent for the first time in forever.

“What’s up with you?” Lydia asked sharply, suddenly noticing her friend’s silence. Theo raised an eyebrow at Stiles as if daring him to reveal that Theo’s hand had now unzipped Stiles’ zipper and had pulled his hard cock out. Theo loved to play dangerously and taunt Stiles in public like this, especially because Stiles was always so responsive and struggled to stop himself from moaning in pleasure. Theo knew how to give a good handjob, he’d had a lot of experience and more often than not he had Stiles breaking his snarky facade to beg for him. Man, Theo loved it when people begged. Even in his relative silence he knew the other boy didn’t want him to stop but he also knew Stiles found it difficult to hide from his friends too. None of them knew what sort of relationship he had with Theo, after all. As far as they were concerned, he still didn’t trust him. Maybe that was true but Stiles definitely trusted Theo with his cock as their current situation proved.

“Wha-- me?!” Stiles gasped, a blush coloring his cheeks. “I’m fine. Totally fine.” Lydia didn’t look convinced but luckily Liam arrived at that moment to distract them. Unfortunately that also meant that their cover was partially broken and Theo reluctantly had to pull his hand back. While the others were distracted, Stiles shot him a wide-eyed look that Theo only matched with a smirk.

 

When Theo returned to the basement late that night, he was delighted to find that Derek was still awake. The man passed out far too easily for his liking. After all, what sort of entertainment could he get from a sleeping Derek? Actually, now that he thought about it, quite a bit. At least he knew what he was going to do the next time he happened upon it.

Reaching into his pocket, Theo pulled out his cellphone and held it up for Derek to see. “I’ve got a message from Stiles for you,” he said, immediately catching the man’s attention. He watched with interest as Derek’s eyes lit up with hope and he stood a little straighter. God, he was pathetic. So hopelessly in love with a boy who’d never seen him as more than a handy bit of muscle to keep him and his loved ones safe. Stiles had a selfish way of looking at the world, defining people by what they could possibly mean to him and Theo latched onto that immediately. The boy had a darkness in him that went largely untapped but that wouldn’t be for long. Theo was already working on sowing the seeds for them to flourish. The pack was holding Stiles back, he just needed somebody to help him see that.

Pressing the play button, Theo watched with glee as the glimmer of hope in Derek’s eyes died out immediately.  _ “Fuck, Theo! Fucking hell… I can’t deal… no, don’t stop!” _ the recording played, recounting Theo’s earlier encounter with Stiles in the locker room once the rest of the lacrosse team had cleared out.  _ “Cum inside me, please! I need it, I need it!” _ Stiles was so hot when he begged. How was Theo honestly supposed to resist that?

“You’re lying,” Derek said through gritted teeth as the recording ended. “That’s not Stiles.”

“Isn’t it?” Theo challenged, a smug expression on his face. They both knew the truth whether Derek wanted to accept it or not. “He’s such a talker. Couldn’t shut up about how badly he wanted my cock.” Every word seemed to pierce Derek more than any claw or knife ever had and Theo loved it. Wounding Derek was so damn easy and yet he never tired of it. “I guess you both have that in common.”

Derek fixed him with a stony glare. “We-- I don’t want you,” he grunted in defiance.

“No?” Theo loved getting up in Derek’s face and watching him flinch away. As his fingers moved over Derek’s abs and lingered over his pecs, he smirked. “I think you’re lying,” he whispered before leaning in and placing kisses on the man’s upper chest. Derek stayed silent which said more than he probably thought. He wasn’t trying to push Theo away or tell him that he didn’t want this. No, that fight had died down long ago. Derek knew by now that Theo would take whatever he wanted and it was best to let him have it. Whether he knew it or not, Derek was being trained as Theo’s perfect little boy and every passing week only solidified that new mindset.

Working his way down onto his knees, he gently began to stroke Derek’s cock and it wasn’t long before the man was rock hard. He hadn’t been allowed any sort of sexual relief since his escape attempt, after all. No, Theo had been very specific that the only one getting off should be him but he was feeling generous today. 

Wrapping his lips around Derek’s shift, he savored the unholy noise Derek made at the contact and used it to spur him on. Holding onto Derek’s slender hips, Theo used them to steady himself as he started to bob his head down the length and back again. He wasn’t shy about letting his nails dig into Derek’s skin, not quite hard enough to draw blood. There was still time for that. With his lips at the base of Derek’s cock and tongue pressed underneath it, Theo sucked gently and it was enough to make the older male cry out again. He always sounded like such a used, needy whore and Theo loved it.

As he continued to work on the cock, Theo allowed his nails to transform into claws and traced them down Derek’s outer thighs before allowing them to dig into the skin. He howled with pain and his whole body shook, causing his hips to jolt forward and force his cock further into Theo’s mouth. Luckily the chimera had no gag reflex or he’d likely have been very unpleased. 

Pulling off Derek’s shaft and leaving it glistening with the sheen of his saliva, Theo brought a claw up to his lips and licked the blood from it. Derek stared at him in muted horror and Theo held his gaze with a cocky smile as if daring him to say something. When Derek stayed silent, Theo moved closer to his cock and without letting his lips touch it, blew gently onto the tip. His captive’s whole body seemed to shake and Derek’s grip on his chains tightened as he screwed his eyes closed.

“Do you want something from me, Derek?” he asked, admiring the trickle of blood running down Derek’s thigh. He was so beautiful when he bled.

Rather than allow himself to beg, Derek forced his lips closed and tightened his jaw. Theo quirked an eyebrow, merely bemused by the weak display of defiance. Instead, he ran his tongue along the underside of Derek’s cock until the man broke his silence with a fragile whimper. “Come on, Derek, tell me what you want,” he murmured, gently tracing a pattern down the other’s leg with his claw, not enough to break the skin but just enough to leave a pink mark on his tender flesh.

“I- I-” Derek started before apparently remembering that he was supposed to be resisting.

“Come on baby, let it out,” he pressured, letting every breath fall against Derek’s throbbing shaft. It was so desperate for attention and Theo was happy to give it what it wanted at a price. Everything that a price with him because where was the fun in doing things for free?

“I need you,” Derek gasped finally, tears dripping from the corners of his eyes. Theo just smirked up at him, savoring his victory for a moment. “ _ Please _ .”

Satisfied with what he’d heard, Theo wrapped his lips around the tip of Derek’s cock once more and just started to move his head down when he felt the man hit his climax and erupt in his mouth. Honestly he expected a little better but Derek had been so deprived lately that he supposed it was a miracle he’d even lasted this long to begin with. 

Taking the man’s cum into his mouth, Theo neither spat nor swallowed. Instead he got to his feet, grabbed Derek by the chin and forced their lips together. All the fight seemed to have left the other man because he didn’t even struggle, opening his lips to give Theo further access. As their tongues met, Theo forced Derek’s cum into the other man’s mouth, forcing him to taste himself whether he wanted to or not.

Pulling away only when he needed a breath, Theo lingered close to the other’s lips. Derek couldn’t meet his eyes as he gasped for breath but that didn’t matter. Grabbing Derek by the cheeks, he forced him to look directly at him. “You’re mine,” he snarled, relishing the raw fear in Derek’s eyes. How the mighty had fallen. Who would have thought that Derek was once the strongest creature in Beacon Hills for a short time? Theo had been more than happy to take that title from him. Not even the True Alpha could compare, not really.

Stepping back, Theo took a moment to admire his handiwork. Derek’s body was covered in fresh wounds, red with blood and just picture perfect. So that’s what Theo did, taking out his cellphone and snapping a picture of the former Alpha, totally spent and at his mercy. “Just one for the road. Stiles and I are going on a trip together, you see. I’m sure you can survive a weekend without me, can’t you?” he explained, feeling his own excitement growing at the hurt in Derek’s eyes. The man still foolishly held onto his feelings for Stiles even though he knew they’d never be requited.

Oh well, Theo was happy to beat and fuck that out of him too until Stiles was nobody to Derek any longer. After all, he couldn’t have his boy desperately wishing for anybody else, could he?


End file.
